


Fruit of the Vine

by mariachiMushroom



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dom/sub, F/M, Object Insertion, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth catches Rick shoving a bottle of wine up his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit of the Vine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [От плода лозы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929592) by [fandom_gerontophilia_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016), [leqslant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant)



> THE STORY NOBODY ASKED FOR, BUT I'M DELIVERING.
> 
> Please, kids, don't try this at home.

The last thing Beth Smith expected to see as she entered the kitchen was Rick Sanchez, bent over, naked, and shoving a winebottle up his ass.

“Dad!?”

“Holy shit, Beth, I-I thought you were gonna be at work for another couple hours!” Beth took it all in, the lube on the countertop, the hand wrapped damningly around the neck of the bottle, the priapic state of his penis, while Rick stuttered through his excuse.

“I-I can explain! See, uhh, I'm growing a special kind of, of bacteria! Yes! A bacteria that can, uhh, cure space cancer! Yeah, space cancer, scourge of billions, real bad shit. But i-it needs to incubate a-at body temperature so I'm just inoculating myself with a glass rod—”

Something snapped inside Beth.

“You know, I was so happy when you came to live with us,” she said through pursed lips. “I though, oh, my absentee father is finally settling down in his old age, realizing what he missed while gallivanting across the universe, I thought we could really be a family.” Beth marched over to Rick and glared into his face. Rick shrank in her vision.

“But you-racking up a four-figure power bill, destroying the house every month, endangering my son's life with your 'space adventures'! I have to pretend I don't see the crusty used sex toys under the couch, and don't try to tell me they're Summer's! I know how much that custom shit costs. And now this! I expect this kind of behavior from Morty, not you.”

“Beth, sweetie, I-I'll pick up after myself, I promise-”

“No! Every time you've promised me something, you've let me down. Mom was right. You don't change.” Rick dropped his eyes. The winebottle slowly extruded out of his stretched hole.

“I-I guess I'll go pack then. It's been fun.” Before the bottle fell out of his ass, Beth grabbed the glass neck.

“Where do you think you're going?”

“I thought y-you were going to kick me out-” Rick gasped as Beth shoved the glass bottle back into him.

“I'm going to have a glass of wine. And then we can discuss your behavior.” Rick clutched the countertop as Beth grabbed a corkscrew and a wineglass, popped the cork, and poured herself a full glass. She stoppered the bottle with her thumb and tilted the bottle up. With his body being forced upwards, Rick had to let go of the countertop, slapping his palms on the ground. Beth stopped lifting when the level of wine just barely lapped against the rim and Rick was on all fours in a downward-facing dog position.

“This is a hundred-dollar bottle of wine. Don't spill it.” And Beth walked out of the kitchen.

***

A glass of wine and five chapters of a romance novel later, Beth returned to the kitchen. Rick was still bent over, resting his upper body on his elbows. He started, guiltily, from licking up a drop of wine off the kitchen tile. The motion sent a wave of liquid spurting out of the bottle. Wine dribbled down his now-flaccid penis and onto the tile.

“I-I'm sorry, I-I-” Rick's face was as red as the wine.

“Hmm, you're doing a lot better than I expected, actually. I'll make this easier for you.” Rick groaned as Beth tilted the bottle down to pour herself another glass. Rick's position relaxed fractionally, although the wine still trembled in the bottle.

“Don't forget what you promised. Clean up your mess.” Rick turned around carefully and began lapping at the tile again.

***

Two glasses of wine in, Beth's world had become a lot brighter and warmer. She stumbled back into the kitchen to check up on Rick. He was resting his full weight on his head, his trembling arms serving only as stabilization. His hamstrings stretched taut out of the back of his legs. Beth noted with approval that the tile was spit-shiny and clean.

“Well, I hope you've learned your lesson about the sanctity of personal property.” Rick nodded. Beth grabbed the neck of the bottle and poured the rest into her glass. When the bottle had emptied, she began pulling it out. Rick grunted and pressed against the bottle. His bowels churned against the tinted glass. Finally, the bottle escaped his anus with a wet pop. Rick collapsed against the ground, panting, his limbs a trembling pile.

Beth took a sip of wine and grimaced.

“Dad?” Rick swayed back into a kneeling position.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Do you want the rest of this wine? It's gotten pretty warm.” Rick nodded. Beth held the rim of the glass against his mouth, and he gulped, Adam's apple bobbing. A trickle of red ran down the side of his mouth.

Rick downed the wine in one breath, then exhaled. He looked up at Beth, waiting, expectant.

Just then, Beth's cellphone pinged.

“Crap, they need me at the horse clinic again,” she said. “I'm in no condition to drive, let alone perform surgery.” Still kneeling, Rick rifled through his discarded lab coat and proffered a foil-wrapped patch.

“Here. This'll cancel the wine. Just make sure it doesn't fall out when driving.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Beth snatched the patch out of Rick's hand and dashed for the door.

“Wait, Beth? Sweetie? Could you, maybe, stay for a bit? Just a minute.”

“I'm sorry, but this is a really critical case, and every second counts. I'll be back tonight, I promise,” She didn't turn back once.

“Oh.”

Rick knelt alone in the kitchen. A shiver ran through his body and he draped his labcoat around him like a blanket. He then opened a portal beneath him, falling through and landing on the cot in his room. He shot another portal at the ceiling and a spare comforter and towels fell on his body.

They were cold, but they would have to do.

Rick piled the blankets into a roughly-person-sized mound next to him. He draped a towel he had rolled into a soft rope across his midsection. Rick pressed his back into the blankets, one hand clutching the towel and the other patting his head. In a low, soothing voice, he muttered,

“You're a good boy, Rick, I'm so proud of you ...”


End file.
